A little Spice in Life
by khanime87
Summary: Life has gotten normal… and Naota’s life has changed in one year, and he plays the bass she left him… all that’s needed is the new kid to spice life up a bit! A little Naota x Ninamori, a lot Naota x Mamimi, and more OC x Ninamori


Hey guys, check out this great story of Furi Kuri! Sorry but I only saw from beginning to the middle (1st 3 episodes) and I missed the last 3. I've been studying what I missed so it'd be great if you'd help me out, thanks!

Summary: Life has gotten normal… and Naota's life has changed in one year, and he plays the bass she left him… all that's needed is the new kid to spice life up a bit! A little Naota x Ninamori, a lot Naota x Mamimi, and more OC x Ninamori

'Thinking'

"Talking"

_reading from book_

Selete's profile:

Clothes: a red hoody with one pocket, on the pocket has a flame, blue jeans with a red keychain with many keys. White sneakers, and white sox. He also has a red head band and a weird stick coming out of his right pocket on his jeans.

Hair: red, and kind of spikey.

Personality: find out yourself

Age: 14

A Little Spice in Life

Chapter 1

Selete Okiyama

It was just one normal day, Naota playing 'her' bass and in 1 hour he'll play baseball. Naota has changed much, compared to before. If 'she' saw him, 'she'd' be happy 'her' words finally got through to him. If only he can remember her name, how she looks, anything… all he remembers is an H… Well he has to play baseball in one hour…

"Life is great…" Naota said to himself. "If only I'd see that I didn't have to act that mature, but around Ninamori's mature ness…"

This was life… but he missed it when 'H' was there… More fun then ever at least…

(Next day)

Naota was looking at the clock, not paying attention to the lesson. Well, if there was a lesson, heck he wasn't even looking at the numbers, just at the number hand.

"When will school be over?" he groaned.

"Naota… it isn't even first period, the teacher is saying there is a new student!" said Ninamori. Always trying to make it worse.

"If you keep making it worse on me, you won't stay over at my place tomorrow…" he groaned back.

"Sorry…" she said lowly, barely a whisper…

"Well class!" The teacher yapped. "Our new student is Selete Okiyama!"

'Yap yap yap, yadda yadda, a new student isn't that important, I just want to play baseball… and make it so next week will pass so quickly so that Ninamori would leave my house… its bad enough my dad convinces her every time she's here to stay, or stay a few days later, but now from Tuesday to Sunday! Argh… that's 5 days of after school peace and quiet and also the fact that I wont be able to sleep since she reads till 3:00 in the morning…' Naota thought.

He then heard someone sit in the back.

'Must be the new kid… Come on already, I want to play baseball more then usual since I wont be for 6 days, I mean she's sleeping at my house for 6 days, and 5 of them are school days… Argh!'

Then a quick flash came in, giving Naota a headache. He touched his fore head and felt nothing coming out of it, which was good. Then he heard a strange voice…

"You're the one I saw first, Takkun…"

'What the… Haru…' he thought, but forgot the other part of the name all of a sudden.

'DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER HER WHOLE NAME!'

(After school)

Naota went walking to school.

"Naota! Wait up!" shouted a voice of his almost new best friend, Ninamori.

He waited for her to catch up.

"Yes?" he asked.

She catched her breath "Hey, lets go to your place, I don't want to hear another word about taxes from my parents…" she said calmly, then she smiled a very beautiful smile

'Naota, control yourself… she's rich… you can't have her… she's out of your league… but she doesn't look like it… maybe tomorrow I coul… No! Bad thoughts! Damn you puberty! Damn you Hormones! Damn you both to hell!'

"Fine…" he finally said and they started to walk.

"Hey… isn't Selete kind of cute… but he's so quiet, even in lunch, he was right in front of you, and he never even tried to start a conversation…" she said.

'Is this how she is toward new students?' he asked himself.

"Yeah… pretty strange…" he said trying to pretend he noticed.

"You little liar! You always act like that when you lie now a days, and don't say your going back to your old self!" she said pointing the accusing finger.

"You're never like this around other people…" he sighed.

"Well you're a great friend Naota!" she replied smiling, and blushing, not that Naota noticed.

"Fine… you're gonna stay at my house for 7 days anyway…" he groaned…

It's not like he could stop it, his dad probably will let her stay… Only 3 miles to go till the house anyway…

(Selete's POV)

"Welcome! Welcome to our bakery! Come on in, our son will be quiet happy to have a new friend living here, you can even read my zines for free HAHAHA!" said my new guardian…

'Great… a crackpot is my new guardian, which means his son is 10 times less mature' I sighed.

I went up stairs, to me and my 'brothers' room, and saw nothing out of the ordinary, a cat, a bass, and a bunk bed. Guessing from the look of the bottom bunk, the top bunk was mine… I went up there and saw something sticking out from under the pillow. I took it looked at it, to see a picture of a kid with a hat and a blue hoodie, with a heart with: "Naota and Ninamori forever!" I could tell a girl wrote on it, and I could tell that her name was Ninamori, which either means my new 'brother' is Naota, and is crushed by Ninamori, or my 'dad' forgot to tell me I have a 'sister. Whatever the answer I just didn't care.

"So this is how my new brother looks…" I said to myself, putting the photo in the pocket of my hoodie, and climbed down.

(Naota's POV)

I finally made it home, and saw a surprise on the floor.

"Shoes… are you having someone stay over?" Ninamori asked.

I shrugged, she should now know by now that I had no clue. If it wasn't for the fact that he told out Ninamori's secret of the play, maybe she would've been in a different class like all of his other friends have been.

"Oh! Ninamori, hey, come stay! Your parents wont mind, if your not home by 7 they know you're here!" shouted my idiot of a father. "Oh, did I mention we are having someone stay over for ever, I'm the new guardian, his name is Se-let-te!" He made sound effects after each syllable…

"Whatever…" I shrugged.

(2 minutes later)

I was down stairs, with Ninamori and Selete. Selete then asked a question that I was completely oblivious too…

"Hey… um… where's Ninamori gonna sleep since you told me I'm gonna sleep on the top bunk…" he asked.

"Thanks for volunteering Se-let-te! Now she's sleeping with you on you're bed! I was waiting for someone to ask that!" my dad replied.

"Ok… wait! WHAT!" he shouted.

"She's sleeping with you, don't worry, she isn't a slut… but if you're hormones tell you to do stuff, maybe she'll let you!"

"Ok… wait! WHAT!

"NO I WONT! I wont let that anti-sociable person touch me!" Ninamori shrieked at the thought.

"I'm not anti-sociable, I'm just quiet, and not the start of a conversation type of guy…" groaned Selete.

"Whatever…" sighed Ninamori.

"Sides, if I do that, then you two love birds will get jealous!" shouted Selete.

"Oooh! Nice one Se! LET! TE!" My dad shouted.

We both couldn't help but blush…

"What!" we both asked at unison, then looked at each other.

I then turned to Selete who was now smirking.

"Why'd you have to drag me into this!" I shouted quite annoyed.

"It's obvious you two love each other guitar boy." He said calmly still smirking.

I groaned, blushing an even redder color.

"I knew it!" he said.

"No! That's just how I am when people say I should be a couple with someone, maybe you should go out with Ninamori!" I shouted, half realizing what I just said.

'He blushed, got him!'

"So you like Ninamori! Gotja! What's the matter, did I find the truth boy who his parents hate!" I said going a little too far.

"Shut up! My parents don't hate me, and the only reason I blushed was the same as your reason!" Selete said, I could see tears in his eyes, and I calmed down a bit.

"I'm… going for a walk!" Selete said, walking out the door.

I felt bad for what I just said… Maybe his parents do love him, I don't know why he's staying at my place anyway… I looked around the room, and saw my dad was gone.

"You were so mean to Selete, got to say, I'm impressed, I'd never go that far!" Ninamori said next to me.

I looked her right at the eye. Her eyes showed fear all of a sudden.

"umm… I mean, umm… you could've been nicer to Selete!" she said.

I knew she was lying, and I didn't want to at the time, but I'd say I'd lost control of my body and… I smacked Ninamori right on the face. I then stood up, hearing soft cries from her, and started for the door.

"I'm going to look for Selete!" I said before I slammed the door behind me, not caring about Ninamori.

I found him easily, he was at the school, simple enough, just had to walk 10 miles, and he was there, sitting on the steps.

"What, came to make fun of me more?" he asked looking at me with hatred, stood up, and looked like he was going to pound me! I couldn't help but want to turn back, as I flinched.

"No… I'm here to say that… I'm sorry for what I said earlier…" I said.

"Well thanks for caring, you're nicer then before, unlike that bitch, Ninamori!" he shouted with anger.

"Calm down… she's not that bad!" I said.

I then remembered, I smacked Ninamori on the face…

"Lets go back home, I need to apologize to someone else too…" I quickly said.

"Oh, you did something to… uhh… Ninamori was it?" he asked.

"Yeah I did…" I replied

We made it back home in a few minutes, and saw Ninamori, looking quite pissed at our house, staring right at me.

"Ninamori… I'm sorry for smacking you and leaving you like that!" I said, tears starting in my eyes!

She then smiled. "It's ok!" she said happily. "I should be the one to say sorry, for being mean like that to your new… friend?" she asked referring to Selete.

I looked at Selete, who smirked.

"Friend…" he finally said. "Well… might of not been a great first impression, but I guess so…" he said.

"You got less angry all of a sudden." Ninamori noticed.

"Well its just 'cuz Naota smacked the girl that likes him, that's why!" he said smirking.

We both couldn't help but blush.

(Normal POV, outside of house view)

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Shouted the voices of 2 people

(At 10:00, Ninamori's POV)

I was on the bed, with Selete, as Naota tried to sleep. Well knowing that little pervert and nut head of a dad Naota has, he'll make sure we do as we say…

_So when I realized I just killed my son… I couldn't help but cry…_

I felt something on my lap, which was really freaky. I looked away from the book. It was Selete smirking with his eyes closed.

"I'd knew that bother you!" Selete said.

"Argh… It's hard enough to sleep with the horrid sound of pages moving, but you're talking too!" shouted Naota for the 10th time.

"hmmph… what you want?" I whispered quite annoyed.

Selete then reached into his hoodie, and took out the picture I hid, and couldn't help but blush. He raised it to my face, and I took it violently, but it was quite too easy, like he wanted me to take it…

"Why don't you change to your pjs?" I asked.

He climbed down, went to the bathroom, and came back in pjs, his pjs had dogs on dem, so I'd know we wouldn't be great friends, since he likes the opposite of what I like.

"I wanted to give the picture first…" he said.

I couldn't help but blush for some reason…

'Am I getting a crush on him on our 1st day… I don't understand… I hated him, and we probably can't even be friends… why am I… why am I gaining a crush on… no, I'm not, I still like Naota, I do, I still do…' I groaned.

Selete raised his eyebrow on me. I pretended to read my book. I then felt something on my lap. I looked away once more and saw Selete with a questioning look.

"Can't you just ask me something instead of lying your head on my lap, people might thing the wrong thing you know!" I said, trying to contain the blush I was holding, and miserably failed.

"Huh? Keep it down up there… I'm trying to… zzz" was heard from below.

"Well I wanted to ask why you groaned…" he whispered at me.

"No reason…" I whispered back and pretended to go back at the book.

"Yeah right…" he said, I could feel him eyeing me, but I just kept ignoring, pretending I didn't hear a thing.

(end of story)

ok, hope you like the fic, later guys, I'm gonna sleep, 11 pm!


End file.
